Summary: Core A Administration The Administrative Core performs all administrative, accounting, editorial and clerical work related to the Program. Production of manuscripts and program reports, preparing financial reports, reviewing expenditures, monitoring budgets and coordinating appropriations will all fall under Core A. An executive committee composed of the senior investigators is described in the Administrative Core Research Plan. We will perform internal reviews as well as annual reviews at which all of the work of the previous year is reviewed and discussed and critiques are prepared by outside reviewers.